


Domesticity

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	Domesticity

Almost as soon as Thrawn had given birth, he leaned over a bucket near the bed and literally puked his guts up.

Once purged of internal organs, he turned to his beautiful sons and gathered them in arms.

Luke was wincing and trying to hold back his own vomit. "Did you have to do that in front of me?"

Thrawn grinned wickedly. "Scared of a little viscera, my love?"

Luke gagged.

Mara just looked disgusted.

"If you weren't supposed to have internal organs, you'd puke them up too." Thrawn chastised her for small-mindedness.

Mara rolled her eyes. "What will you name them?"

Thrawn smiled down at the boys. "Pax and Voxem." He curled happily around them. "Now leave me be."

Mara was quick to oblige. Luke sat down beside Thrawn and stroked the two soft heads.

Thrawn purred contentedly for a long moment and fell asleep.


End file.
